Naruto: Anbu Wars
by noelsque
Summary: Still holding the promise to get back the Uchiha deserter, Naruto joins the Anbu in hope that he will encounter him again. Now the deserter returns bringing hell with him. Will Naruto keep his promise or will he keep the duties he was bound to as an Anbu.
1. Chapter 1: The Scout

A Step to Greatness

Authors Note: Hi people! I don't own Naruto alright. And the story takes place some 6 years afterwards the return of Naruto from the training with Jiraiya. So he would be 21 years of age in this story.

This fiction of Naruto is also inspired by the fic. entitled Behind the Mask by: refused. I just want to let you know, if you're still hanging out there, that i love the fic you made of Naruto. It's one of my all time faves.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Scout

A jungle protected by the dark shades of its verdant leaves and gigantic trees with little sunlight to spare for the ground beneath the trees. The surroundings were cloth by a thick wall of humid air—Southern part of the Fire country.

3 men made their way carefully on a long perilous trail pausing now then for possible infiltrators. Ahead of this group, there was a tall man with a dirty white mask; black leather jacket, which has a lot of pouches and a tattoo of the Konoha symbol on his right arm. Behind him were to others wearing just like he does except for the mask as they differ from one another. They were following his lead and instructions. But of this group, the man that trails in the middle was the most prominent one.

The man that trails in the middle was called Uzumaki Nartuo. He was not that big but he was muscular, as one may associate with an athlete in his early 20's. But what made him prominent was his long bushy blond hair. If it weren't for his mask his hair would cover his face. Yet, despite his hair being bushy, it is evident that it was well trimmed. Catchy. One may wonder why he was promoted to the ranks that specialize in stealth and assassinations. But none can question his abilities, as he was able to establish himself as the rank's top assassin. It was his **"to hell and back"** experiences that redefined his image from being a noisy kid to a slicky ninja that he is now.

The head of the group stopped behind one the big trees in the forest. He motioned his team to stop in a distance and pointed the direction where they should look at. Amazing it is for this group of men, to be able to see through the dark shades of the forest and spot a hiding ninja 300 meters away from them. Yet, with their keen sense of sight, it was impossible for them to distinguish from that distance which village the ninja came from. He motioned Naruto to go nearer and confirm the ninja's origin and the other to stay with him to provide Naruto some cover in case the approach will fail.

* * *

Naruto approached the ninja in silence. Moving from one branch to another, he skillfully covered his chakra presence. A skill he mastered with his one time teacher the pervert hermit, Jiraiya. The reward of peeping public hot springs as one may say. Naruto reached the 50-meter mark, the distance that limits him from hiding his chakra. Further than that will blow his cover if it's not hidden below 10 percent. Unfortunately Naruto does not have the luxury of hiding is chakra below that level or else the other chakra in him will emerge and it will be a lot harder to conceal. He leaned on one of the trees and steals a look to view the ninja's symbol. To his dismay, his position cannot help him complete his order. He needed to change position, to have a clear view of it. But when he was about to move the ninja turned to look towards his direction. Quickly, Naruto hid his face before the ninja could see him. He controlled his heavy breathing as not to arouse suspicion of the target ninja. He was confident that the ninja failed to see him, so he peeked again, but this time the ninja was out of his line of sight. But he saw him in his right peripheral view thrusting a kunai towards his head. Naruto swiftly evaded the attack and took a kunai to parry the coming shurikens. After parrying, Naruto had to evade a kick aimed towards his head. This ninja is sure a close combat type, he thought about it. In a matter of seconds, the ninja hurled a series of combos at him, which he efficiently evaded and parried. Naruto, caught one of the ninjas arm and skillfully parried it, stopping the ninja from the attacks. When he saw the ninja losing his balance, Naruto quickly grabbed his neck from the back and place his kunai on the Ninja's throat, yet in an instant then Ninja became a log. Naruto cursed beneath his breath as performed a seal and shadow clone appeared behind him just in time to block the driving kunai of the enemy and attached a very small seal on the ninjas body. Naruto flung himself upward and turn to threw a couple of shurinkens just to divert the enemy's attention from his main attack, the rasengan, a spiral bullet made of pure chakra or energy. As Naruto landed, he immediately vanished into thin air and appear right in front of the enemy and thrust his rasengan right into the opponents stomach, which sent the ninja flying a couple of meters away.

* * *

The other Anbus came just in time to stop the ninja from flying any farther. They can tell from the catch through the impact that Naruto held back some of the power so as not to inflict more damage than needed to.

The captain of the squad kneeled before the fallen ninja to check on him. At the back of his mind, he hoped that this ninja should not be from Orochimaru. Although he himself knew already, that there were movements again from the Oro unto his village. He slowly reached for the bandana that fell beside the fallen ninja. Hoping against all odds, the symbol bore the mark of a Sound—sound ninja.

"Shit," he looked at his two subordinates knowing well what is to come their way.

Naruto cursed behind the mask. His anger filled his clear head as he recalled the day he faced Oro inside his friend's body. He had the chance to finish him off with Jiraiya's help. But he failed to he saw as his other comrades who were badly injured and needed a quick evacuation which he was capable to provide, given the situation they were in. Moreover, he was double minded at that time of hurting his friend's body, believing that somewhere inside; behind the soul that claimed his friend's body, his friend is still there.

"Fox 2," his leader called Naruto indicating his number and the identity of the mask they wore as a team. "You deliver this body to the village for interrogation. We will cover your trail perhaps there are still others in this vicinity.

"Yes sir," Naruto complied. He performed a summoning technique, calling forth his old friend.

A puff of thick smog filled an area and a big red toad came into view as the smog got cleared away. Gamakichi have grown too. His red body has become big and muscular. Even though he was not as big as his father yet, but he sure was big enough to carry two fully grown male on his back. Like his father, his body bore scars from the countless battles he had alongside Naruto. The most perceptible scar was the scar on his right arm, which was cause by the battle he and Naruto had with one of the dangerous S class criminal. His sword was different of his fathers, it was a little longer, a black ninjato, which according to him is cooler to use than his father's katakana.

"Hey, Naruto. Watssup," was the greeting of this red massive giant frog.

Naruto could not help himself but to amaze how these frogs can grow big so much in short span of time. However, his amusing was brief as he remembered his captain gave him another order.

"Hey, Gamakich. Can you help me carry this bastard to the village? I mean I could carry him alone, but I also know that we can move faster if you carry him," Naruto explained, pointing at the unconscious sound ninja behind him.

Gamakichi thought for a moment rubbing his chin with his webbed hand. He was frustrated of how belittled he had become. He is a warrior toad; son of the boss toad-no less, which makes him prince of some sort; and now he has to do some delivery work.

"Hey, Naruto what do you think of me," his voice clearly expressed his frustration coupled with annoyance of the requested task.

"What do you mean…Oh com'on Gama!" Naruto exclaimed, as he understood the words behind the voice of the toad.

"I requested you this job because I know you are strong and fast. With you carrying this one, we could be out of here in no time and report this incident to the Hokage and do the necessary course of actions. You are the hero here, don't you see that," Naruto tried so hard to enlighten his summoned buddy with the best encouraging words he can muster out of his unpopular eloquence. At the back of his mind though, he was pest of Gamabunta for rubbing off some of his negative attitude to his son. Well, it runs in the blood after all.

Gamakichi, thrilled with the thought of being the hero as Naruto have always acknowledged him after every hard won battle in the past agreed and engrossed himself. He quickly threw his long, sticky, fat tongue, toward this sound ninja and wrapped with it before slinging him to his back.

"Alright then, what are you waiting for? Damn, Naruto, you're always slow," he garbled.

Entertained by the thought of his unexpected persuading abilities, Naruto snubbed the last comments of Gamakichi. He quickly moved his feet to catch up with speedy toad leaving his teammates do their job.

* * *

Minutes later after Naruto and the toad left, his other teammates went to another direction. They trailed back to where they spotted the sound ninja glancing and pausing checking, marking some areas; left and right as they always do when in search of a missing-missing nins. They are Anbu indeed experts in this line of work. After what seemed hours, then captain signaled his subordinate to stop. As captain, he is given the full trust of his teammates and everything he commands must be followed. Such authority is given only to those who have proven to be skilled and cunning over all other Anbu.

"Fox 3," he called out. His voice was firm and always commanding even it the words are whispered.

Fox 3 approached nearer to him whensuddenly the captain slash a kunai to his throat. Not expecting this attack from his trusted captain he was left defenseless like sheep brought into the slaughter. He tried to stop the spouting river of blood with his hands. Choking but with no air to choke out, slowly his vision blurred; he felt his life was fading away towards the eternal abyss. He tried so hard to feel alive, but reality slowly overcame his hope and courage—death has come and he has no other choice but succumb to its calling. He died. A quick death—undeniably.

The captain picked up his lifeless subordinate, if ever he acknowledged him to be one, and carry him over his shoulder. The strength of this person, to be able to carry a lifeless body, which is twice heavier than when it is alive, is definitely remarkable. He carried him like he was just picking up his luggage and leaped from one branch to another disappearing into the distance.

* * *

At the same time or after hours to say the most, Naruto reached the colossal southern gate of Konoha. The speed they took was something no ordinary ninja below the level of jounin can accomplish. Although Naruto did not pull it off with extracting more effort and curses along the way, he had to extract some or a small amount of chakra from the monster inside him to propel him faster and managed to keep up with Gamakichi or at least surpass him for a fraction of a second. Sweats were dropping heavily from his temple, through his whiskers and down to the ground making a small muck out from the ground. He breathed heavily behind his mask, an evidence of an energy pouring out from his body. His warm breath that was hindered by his mask from coming out tempted him to take it off but then halted after realizing what he was about to do. He instead turned to look back on his trail, hoping that his teammates were doing just fine. He tapped Gamakichi who landed beside him.

"I can take it from here Gama. Thank you. I shall mention your feat again in my report," he said.

Gamakichi let go of the Sound nin into the ground. He made a slight bow to Naruto and bade him good-bye before puffing himself out of sight.

Naruto whistled hard and loud to call out the messenger hawk. After a whistle, the hawk came flying down from the sky. It depicted sheer power and splendor with its wings spreading wide in the skies before it perched on Naruto's forearm. Its sheer weight was overwhelming for a non-shinobi, but for the likes of Naruto, it was ordinary.

"How are you today," Naruto greeted it with a casual stroke.

The hawk spread it wings wide once again in response to the greeting. Naruto understood the hawk's reaction then he tied a message to one of its feet.

"This is for Special Jounin Morino Ibiki. Bring it to him immediately," he finished tying.

The bird flew in an instant leaving some of its dark shaded brown feathers falling to the ground.

"Alright stranger, it's you and me again," he turned to speak to the still unconscious ninja. Naruto picked him up and carried him over his shoulder towards the Konoha hospital.

* * *

Hours had passed and the creatures of the night began their routine choir. Crickets singing in the soprano, the owls hooted on the bass, the frogs croaked on the tenor and howling of the flirting street dogs echoed on their alto. Yet the sound nin still did show any sign of consciousness. Naruto was getting restless despite being accustomed to the ambiance of a hospital as he himself has a share of countless medical attention from the same hospital. He walked back and forth from the patient's bed to the door wondering if he really had controlled the rasengan before it crashed into this now motionless body. Tired of walking back and forth he took a sit and intercrossed his fingers behind his head and stared once again at the ninja's face.

Much to Naruto's surprise when the sound nin's mask was taken off, at the clinic, he did not expect to see such a beautiful face of a young woman. She had long layered brown hair, smooth silky face, and pinkish lips that looked so lovely to kiss. Only the color of the eyes escaped Naruto's drooling since it was closed

Staring at the beautiful face did not help Naruto's growing restlessness. Conversely, it added more because he regretted hurting such beauty with a powerful jutsu of his. Als,o he was so bothered of the fact that such beautiful face is part of Oro's devious plans. If Naruto does not know

"Damn, what's keeping him so long," he complained. "If he wont come within 5 mins at the most, I'm gonna… gonna…" Naruto thought what he would do if he has to wait for 5 more mins but his wait ended even before he could decide what to do, much to his luck.

Ibiki opened the door slowly as if he was to visit a sick friend of his. He still wears his long black trench coat and the bandana over his head, which the covers scars beyond compare. Come to think of it, no one else in Konoha has ever received so many scars as he did. Rumors had it that during his Anbu days, he was once got caught and interrogated, and because of his stubbornness not sell out any valuable information, he was tortured to death. Luckily for him, he managed to get away with it. However, despite his unchanging way of clothing, his face showed aging. There were slight, small wrinkles on his face, especially on the side of his forehead. But even though he got features like this, still, he looked strong and inept. As a matter of fact he's still a force to be reckoned with. He greeted the Anbu with a nod and motioned him not stand up from his seat, as he did not recognize him to be Naruto because of the mask.

"So, what's the story," he inquired looking at the beautiful face that lay on the bed. He himself was astonished to see a beautiful lady on Oro's side. But he hid that astonishment pretty well with his ever-calm voice and cold stares.

Naruto narrated to him, by details, all that had transpired, from the start of their patrol down to the incident of capturing the sound nin. Then after, he was quite sure he said it all.

"So that's all in it. Permission to be dismissed, sir I got to report this to the Hokage and checked on my team if they have already arrived," Naruto stood up from his sit and waited to be dismissed

"You might want to do that first thing in the morning tommorow. It's already late, you know. And oh, for the record, I'll be transferring her after you leave this room. Kindly include that in your report," Ibiki said before dismissing the Anbu.

Naruto puffed his way out to the hospital's gate and decided just to walk home. While on walking on his way home he wondered if his team was okay. He hasn't heard news. But he also knew that this is not the first time. This is their strategy as team. But somehow, he was bothered in the inside. Too tired and sleepy to worry himself with that, he shoved down the anxiety and made his way to his apartment on the 3rd floo and called it a day.

* * *

Author's Note: Please feel free to review. I welcome any comments and suggestion from you guys. I will also greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Author's Note: Again a disclaimer: The Naruto story is not mine. I'm just making fiction out it.

I would like to thank Meinos 877 for the review. The identity of the girl will be partially revealed in this chapter.

**Setsunai mugon no Jutsu:** is a jutsu I created. It is genjutsu which literally means, painful silence.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mission 

Just before the morning break, it started to rain, as another group of Anbu were dispatched to patrol the Southern part of Konoha. They switched formation now and then as their strategy called for. They arrived at the place called Broken River that was just few kilometers away from the ocean at the south, which meant that it was almost the end of the road. The captain of the squad noticed to 2 unmoving bodies farther ahead and ordered one of his men to check on them. The Anbu approached the bodies and found that one of them was dead with his throat slashed and the other was badly wounded. What surprised them more was that the fallen ninjas were their own. The captain then ordered for the fallen ninjas to be carried back to the village at once.

The rain was pouring heavily now back in the village, she slowly opened her eyes, as she was a little bit groggy and sleepy. Thinking of her last recollection of the events, a fox mask just a breath away from her face was the last thing she saw before she passed out. Looking at her new surroundings, there was large a rectangular mirror on the far right side of the room, a closed door in front of her, a stool just beside her bed and small table with breakfast on it. The room was rather made of steel; smelled old, as if it wasn't use for years. With the rain outside, it was really gloomy day for her.

* * *

"Cold," she muttered. She made herself off the bed and towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. When she saw something different with what the reflection on the mirror, something not so right, so she touched the mirror with her finger and when the reflection of the finger did not touched with hers, she knew it was a one sided mirror. 

"Good morning," a voice from a small speaker hanged on the left corner of the room came. She didn't notice it first until there was a voice. It startled her.

She was then told of her current location and status and that she will be interrogated later on. The idea of being interrogated did not really excite her, but she hurriedly ate her breakfast to satisfy her hunger.

Moments later Ibiki came inside the room together with other ninjas dressed in their formal gray suit. He looked commanding and stern as ever.

"Tie her up and escort her out side," Ibiki commanded.

Ibiki walked ahead of them as they made their way through a long corridor with few bulbs hanged above just enough to shed light on the hallway. They passed through several cell doors, who knows if there were prisoners inside. Not so long afterwards, they reached a door with a sign. It needed a fresh coat of paint but the inscription was clear enough. Interrogation Room. Ibiki reached for his keys and opened the door.

"Let her in," the escorts complied.

The room was small and at the middle was a table with 2 chairs placed on the opposite sides of it and shaded bulb hanging over.

"Sit," Ibiki instructed and took his sit after hers. "Alright, here's the deal, you don't want to me crack the shit out of you to get the information I want. I promise you, you don't want it. So, if there's something you have to tell, spit it out."

The kunoichi did not say a word. She did not respond nor did she look intimidated. She just stayed her cool, not budging, not giving.

Experience helped Ibikik to see this coming; he knew, that behavior like that would be the initial reactions and that she, like others before her would crack in time.

"Alright. Suit yourself," Ibiki stood up from his seat and stepped back.

"What cha' gonna do, the kunoichi asked, "it won't work, you know."

"Let's see about that," Ibiki replied as his hands swiftly formed a series of seals, **"Setsunai mugon no Jutsu**,**"** he whispered.

The world became silent. There's was no sound, not even one. The kunoichi looked at Ibiki who was just standing there in front of her, opening his mouth as if he was speaking. But she couldn't hear his words.

"What are you saying," she asked only to realize then, that she couldn't even hear her own voice. "What is this," she said but now she wasn't sure if she spoke it out loud or was it only in her mind. "No…no…this can't be," she cried but still wasn't sure if she could hear herself already or it just all in her mind.

The silence began to weary her; it was painful and cruel. It was like her mind was confined in a small sound proofed room. Not hearing anything out side of it. All she could hear was the deafening sound of silence.

Ibiki expected to receive some information at any moment after seeing the prisoner weakened by her incessant shouting and crying. He knew that if the prisoner reaches that condition, the prisoner would recall his identity and his activity in order to prevent memory lost.

"I am Tanaka, Kameko, a chunnin of the Hidden village of Sound with registry number 435-5390. My order is to penetrate the hidden village of Konoha," she repeatedly recited in her mind or so she thought.

Ibiki, heard this information loud and clear, he waited for more info to come out, but that was all of it. He immediately released her from the genjutsu and all the sounds of life rustled in her. Ibiki might be so cold and cold hearted but, that's his job.

Later on the girl realized that she had fallen in a genjutsu and had given away vital information. But it was too late for her.

* * *

Naruto swore he could have got up from bed much earlier than he did, if it wasn't for the rain. The cool temperature that the rain brought was a temptation. Naruto hurriedly brushed his teeth after shower and escaped his breakfast for that morning, a habit he developed since joining the Anbu squad. He trashed his Anbu equipments inside his backpack, since he failed to return it in his locker last night, he hoped to return it before anyone will catch him. Naruto got dress with his usual clothes, but this time it's different. He had a black jacket and a white shirt beneath it; light brown long baggy pants with more than 5 pouches; and a pair of black boots, which he bought few days ago. He had a navy blue bandana with the Konoha symbol attached to it,covered hishead. 

"You better move fast Naruto," he told himself.

After few minutes, he was off to the Anbu barracks located at the lowest part of the Hokage building. It was an underground barracks. Much to his luck, there was no one yet in the locker room so he stuffed his things inside. He also checked his teammates' lockers and saw that it was still lock. Bothered by the fact that he haven't seen them since last day unitil now, he assumed the worst that could have happened, Naruto then reported to the Chief of the Anbu Ranks, his former teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

It was 8:15 in the morning and the rain started to slow down. Kakashi was behind his table in his office, reading a book. It was different a book, it was no longer that perverted book of his that everyone was accustomed to see. It was a book by Sun Tzu entitled The Art of War. A knock came from the door. "Come in," Kakashi called.

Naruto came in and slowly closed the door behind him. "Good morning Kakshi sensei," Naruto greeted. Although Kakashi had told him before to no longer call him as sensei because they are now equal shinobi of konoha, but Naruto insisted saying that he learned so much from him and knew that there is still so much to be learned. Sp Kakashi let him so.

"Hey, Naruto. It's good you're here," Kakashi motioned him to sit. "I assume that you haven't seen you teammates since yesterday, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news," Naruto was stunned for a moment. "Unfortunately one of your teammates is dead and the other is severely wounded," Kakashi sadly said. Our forensic team is now investigating the area where they were seen and rescued, though I hope to hear the whole report from you."

"I haven't seen Ibiki but I'm sure he'll be here to file that report…"a knock came at the door as Kakashi was responding to Naruto's report of his squad's last skirmish. "Come in."

"Good day, Kakashi, Naruto," Ibiki solemnly greeted the two. His greeting though indicated that it wasn't really a good day.

Kakashi nodded while Naruto stood up to give way to his superior. "So did we get anything," Kakashi asked.

"Yes. She is Tanaka, Kameko, a chunnin of the Hidden village of Sound with registry number 435-5390. Her last order was to infiltrate our village."

"Infiltrate? Alone! But she's just a chunnin, let alone, she looks just about my age," Naruto butted in.

"Apparently, it seems it would be the case. But I have my doubts. There is more to this than that," Kakashi said. "Did she mention anything about their numbers?"

"No, she didn't. I believe that her order was just to get inside our village and wait for further instructions," Ibiki replied.

"Now that would be interesting, who give her the order," Kakashi stood and faced the window. This thought made him more suspicious. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Anyway," he turned to Naruto, "you know as a rule in the Anbu ranks, that we are not allowed to visit our own teammates…as a ninja," Kakashi smiled behind his mask. For the mean time, I would assign you to a new team. You would be their captain since you are the veteran compared to this two."

"What me... captain... I mean why me...what happened to their captain," Naruto inquired. He was really shock of the prospect of being an Anbu captain.

"Well, basically their captain is old enough to handle genins, so the Hokage appointedher to. But his subordinates are not, let's say experience enough to be promoted. So in light ofthe current situation, you are the right one for the job.You should be proud you know," Kakashi teased Naruto with his last words.

"Well, I have to meet them then. Who are they anyway?"

"The 7th squad," Kakashi mused for a moment, "nostalgic isn't it. To be in a team 7 again."

Naruto just shrugged the nostalgic thought. So many things happened in the past and he just want to move on from it. In fact he had moved on. He cut off any contacts he have with the rest of his batch, save for Neiji.

"Naruto, I know this wouldn't be appropriate since you lost one of your teammates in the ranks, but just the same, congratulations on your promotion," Ibiki extended his hands and Naruto reached for it. They shook hands.

"I've arranged for your meeting after lunch. After you aqcuaintted yourselves. You proceed to Broken River," Kakashi said. "Dismissed."

After Naruto left the room, Ibiki turned to Kakashi. "Do you remember our first mission together?"

"Yes, I remember that. It was in Water country," Kakashi replied sfter taking a moment to recollect his memories. "What about it?"

"I remember a guy who called himself Tanaka, Harumi. He looks like our sound ninja."

* * *

A/N: Please review my work. Let me know how to improve the story. Or how do you like the story so far. Thank you.. 


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7

Chapter 3: Team 7

A/N: Naruto not mine. I made some changes like the summary and the title. Someone told me that my previous title was a little bit religous in a sense. So I decided to change it into more appealing way.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked back to the locker room to change into his uniform; he was saddened by the tragic death of his teammate although they were not really close friends as he was with the others back in the past, still hewas a teammate, someone whom he entrusted his life withduring missions and who had done the same to him- entrusting his life to him. But he was glad, or felt blessed that his captain was still alive. He thought of stealing a visit later that night. He stopped at their bulletin board hanged at the wall down the hallway to read some posting and announcement. 

There were a lot of postings; most of them are missions for Anbu squads including the order for the 7th squad to meet with their new commander at area A-67; others are announcement of the newly past rules and regulations for an Anbu and poems dedicated for their ranks and quotes thatwould somehow encourage them to keep on with their duties, which isto protect and serve Konohaand its people. There was also the announcement of the death of Naruto's teammate. It said there:

_**Fugita, Kyou, a fellow Anbu had fallen last day. May his soul join with our other braves of the past.**_

"See you brother," Naruto contemplated.

Now, a slender young kunoichi stood beside Naruto reading some posting also. Yet despite this slender look, she looked strong and confident and on top of that she was a drop dead gorgeous. Long brown hair tied in a pony tail; charming brown eyes; she had a flawless smooth skin which left Naruto wondering if she was a visitor or a fellow Anbu; she also had a beautiful body as Naruto may associate with their local actresses.

Naruto didn't really plan to stare at her that much, but he was just captivated with the beauty standing beside him. He had seem her before along the hallway but not this close and not alone. But somehow, Naruto thought that he had seen the face before, he just can't put his finger on it. Still, a man has got to do, what he's got to do.

"Excuse me, miss." Naruto said. The girl turned to him and gave him a pleasant smile

"Yes?"

"I was…well… I… I mean…you look familiar to me. And I was wondering if we have we seen each other before," Naruto asked although not really comfortably. In fact, it shows amateurism on his part when it comes to interacting with the opposite sex.

The girl rolled her eyes, as if there was something she couldn't believe, but she still smiled at him, an expression that made her more beautiful. "Don't you remember me," she asked teasingly.

"Well…" Naruto was somewhat embarrassed a little bit of not remembering her but he was pleased of the prospect that she was someone he knew. " I…"

"Naruto, its me Tenten," the young girl mused.

"Ten… what… you're Tenten," Naruto asked or rather said it loud. The girl nod, "But you look different. Back then you tied your hair in a bun."

"Well, thought of a change, you know," Tenten was happy to be noticed of her change.

"Yeah. I mean… how are you?"

But before she could answer him, a good-looking guy called her from the door at right of side of the hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, got to go. I have to dress up yet."

"Sure, no problem," Naruto replied thinking that the guy could have been her boyfriend. Well a face like that sure has a man, he thought.

"Alright, see you around," Tenten said as she run towards the guy.

"Yea, see you 'round." Naruto replied and was left on the hallway all by himself again. There's nothing to do much so he went to his locker room to change and meet his new team.

* * *

"Are you sure of that," Kakashi asked. 

"Well my observation may be not correct but there's nothing to lose if we will check on that clan again, right," Ibiki justified.

"You're right. I will discuss this matter to Tsunade-sama and see what she has to say." Kakashi stood up as well as Ibiki. "I'll call for you, if something's come up," Kakashi showed him the door.

After Ibiki had left, Kakashi took a deep breath. The job was taking its toll now. It had been 3 years since he was appointed in this position. While he was reluctant to accept the appointment, there was a must that he had to take the position. After all he was groomed to be the next hokage by the time Tsunade retires. To hold such office, where some of the responsibilities can be compared to a Hokage, was a great training for him, especially, the ability to solve problems involving village defense and international political conflicts or in his case, domestic conflicts of the fire country. But sometimes his Anbu division will have to participate on international affairs particularly assassinations and rescue missions. It was tiring for him, but there's nothing he can do. Retiring is not an option. He prepared his reports and went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Nothing really changed in the Hokage's office except for the furniture that weren't there before, books or scroll; painting which was done every new year and other than that-- none. 

Since the rain had stopped and the sun began to shine behind the fleeing rainy clouds, Tsunade was given her well deserve treat of standing outside her balcony, looking at the far stretches of her custody. She still looked young, as she was when Naruto first met her. The most beautiful woman alive, as some may say. But despite her young appearance, she was tired of the job and was just counting days or perhaps months before her retirement. But still she was passionate of protecting the village or the people she cares for. After all, that entire job of caring for others does not have a retirement.

"Come in Kakashi," she called out from the balcony. Aside from hearing the knock from the door, she recognized the charka signature.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted and bowed slightly.

"Yes," Tsunade musingly replied, "what do you have for me?"

"Yes, I have a report here that may need your attention," Kakashi showed her the outline of the reports. Tsunade read the outline.

"Well, do you think Orochimaru have allied himself with that clan from the mist?"

"Yes, maam. I think we have to do reconnaissance on the hidden village of the mist especially the Tanaka clan."

"That might be difficult. You know that we don't have good terms with the majority of the villages in that country, especially the Hidden Mist," Tsunade rested her chin on her hands.

"Yes, I am aware of our situation with the Water country. But there is a must, if we don't locate the Tanaka clan, we might be place on a great disadvantage."

"Hmm… but according to your report, the suspicion was base on Ibiki's memory and yours."

"A very reliable memory to say the least. We had personal confrontation in the past with one of the best of the clan. According to Ibiki, the captured sound nin looked like the one we encountered. Not only that she is a Tanaka as well."

Somehow conviced or she was also curious and wanted to get the bottom of this, she approved Kakashi's course of action. "Very well this is a job for a jounin. I will send him as a spy for us. However, let us keep this between you, Ibiki and me. I don't want the elders and the daimyos to panic. This is an international conflict after all. Tsuande warned. Kakashi agreed and immediately left.

* * *

It's about 2 pm in the afternoon; a pair of Anbu was sited on the grass waiting for someone to meet. One of the Anbu was a mascular and big; he had the mask of a bear. The other was small and petite. Obviously a lady, she had the mask of a tiger. 

"What do you think of our new captain," the bigger one asked.

"I don' know. I don't have any idea," the other replied

"Do you think he's as good as our previous commander?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But he must be good to be appointed commander."

"Not just any commander," he, the bigger one chuckled, "he is blessed to be appointed our commander," .

"Really," a voice replied from behind the leaves of the trees.

Both of the Anbu were surprise or pissed for not having noticed him approach. The mysterious Anbu jumped down from the trees and stood before them. "Now, tell me, why am I blessed to be your commander?"

"Well were good enough to keep with our previous commander in our missions," the bigger one answered.

"Okay, that's good. So let's take off our mask and introduce one another. Shall we," Naruto said. "Lets start with you big one."

"I am Ukami, Bito, 24 years old," The bigger one took of his mask and revealed his high cheek bones deep dark eyes; and short black hair.

"Nice to meet you Ukami," Naruto greeted. He turned to the smaller one, which he guessed was lady.

"I am Tenten Kimimu, 22 years old," Tenten also took of his mask.

Naruto was shocked to see Tenten. He did not expect for Tenten be in this team much more to be his subordinate considering that she was ahead of him during his academy days. Please by the sight he is seeing, he almost forget to introduce himself.

"Well," he took off his mask, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, 21 years old."

"Heh… Naruto," Tenten exclaimed. She was as shocked as Naruto.

"Do you know this guy Tenten," Ukami asked.

"Yeah, he is an old friend of mine. We were together during our genin days," Tenten proudly claim.

"Really," Ukami dryly react. Not really pleased to be under a ninja younger than him.

"Yeah, he wasn't the best ninja back then," she turned to Naruto. "But look at you now, an Anbu commander. I'm really proud of you," Tenten said.

"Really, well… I was blessed to have friends…" he lost words as he drifted for a while into his past, "anyway, as for now, I would like to know your fighting styles if that wouldn't be a problem to you."

"Of course not," Ukami quickly replied who was now eager to test the young commander.

"What do you want us to do then," Tenten inquired.

"Well this is really basic, I'm sure its useful if I am to know your fighting styles," he took a piece of small bell from his pocket. "This, you have to take this bell away from me. But I'm warning you, if you try to get this without killing intent, I may end up hurting you or worst kill you," Naruto's eyes showed seriousness and nothing else. "On me then," he looked at them prepared themselves. "Ready, set,go!"

Tenten quickly hid herself from Naruto but Ukami who was somehow insulted of the fact that he was a subordinate of a younger ninja directly attack Naruto. He formed a binding seal to bind Naruto's body and immobilize him.

Naruto froze as if time stopped for him. He couldn't move, he was caught by the technique.

"Too late for you, I'm going to get the bell right in front of you," Ukami yelled as he run directly at Naruto to snatch the bells dangling on Naruto's waist. When he reached for the bells, amazingly his hands went directly through it. "Shit, its just a clone," he cursed.

The clone disappeared in a puff smoke, leaving Ukami alone in the middle of the field. Ukami cursed again. He was wondering when Naruto did the clone. He didn't see him performed the seal or he was sure that Naruto wasn't able to move at all. He looked for signs of Naruto's exact location and to his surprise; Naruto was just sitting across the field, waving at him. That pissed him off even more.

Tenten saw Naruto sitting on the rock. She was completely undetected, hidden behind the thick foliage of one of the biggest tree in the area. She saw Ukami on the field standing across Naruto.

"What are you doing Ukami," Tenten asked herself. She was surprise to see Ukami stupidly standing there.

But Tenten realized that instead of just watching them, she would just take the opportunity of attacking Naruto from behind. She took a kunai from her holster and aimed at her target. Her position was not really a good position for throwing a kunai. It did not provide her a clear shot at the target. But she needed to be stealthy and if she changed her position it would give away her exact location and thus will lose the chance for an attack. Still, all through Tenten's career as a ninja, she was known for her precision and sharp shooting. She knew how to hit targets when others can't.

The kuinai flew swiftly towards the unmoving Naruto. And hit Naruto's arm. He grimaced in pain. Ukami saw the opportunity again, so he made a run for it. He punched Naruto with so much force, like it has some hateful words to it. Yet, then again, the Naruto he hit puffed into smoke again.

"Damn, a clone. This guy uses a lots of clones," Ukami commented. He saw Tenten running towards him. "Sorry, I went on my own while ago," he apologized.

"It's ok. We have to team up now if we are to get that stupid bell," Tenten replied.

"So what's the plan?"

"Right now, I think he is just looking at us somewhere," Tenten mumbled, glancing at her surroundings.

"Hey," Naruto called out. He was standing below a tree not far away from the other Anbu, "is that all you can do? Throwing kunai and predictably binding targets?"

Ukami and Tenten were really astonished by this remark. But they could not blame him; they were lousy on their last attempt.

"Comm'on guys, I know you can fight better than that. Show me some teamwork," Naruto challenged them.

"We have to regroup now," with that said, Ukami threw a couple of smoke bombs to hide their retreat.

"Pretty neat," Naruto remarked. He totally lost them that time.

The 2 Anbus were hiding behind the rock really far away from Naruto. They gathered their selves together and brainstormed for any useful strategy against their challenger.

"Back then, Naruto uses Kage-Bushins. He can make a whole lot of them. I heard a rumor that he made 1000 of them when he fought Gaara of the Sand," Tenten shared her little history about Naruto.

"What, he fought Gaara of the Sand," Ukami quietly exclaimed. "Man, this guy is heavy."

"He also has the Rasengan, a technique made and used only by…"

"What he can also use that one," again Ukami quietly exclaimed. "So how do we put with this guy?"

"Well frankly I don't know, the only set back he had back then was to rush out during battles. But as I can see now, he already have overcame that set back."

"gods help us," Ukami sighed. "He must have some other weakness or weaknesses."

"Oh yes. I think there is still one or two," Tenten said after a moment of recollecting her memories. "As far as I can remember, he didn't have pretty good taijutsu seldom used weapons which more likely, he is not good in weapon handling too. Unlike me, I mainly specialize on those areas."

"So all we have to do now is to combat him in close quarters, right," Ukami asked.

"That's a good idea, but although he didn't have a pretty good taijutsu, yet that guy has tremendous power and crazy stamina as in out of this world," Tenten expressively explained.

"So we need to outwit him really fast and get that bell before he could hit us, is that what you're saying," Ukami inquired, casting an unpromising look.

"Pretty much. See, I have to fight him in close combat, while you use genjutsus on him from a distance. When I see an opening, I'll snatch that bell away from him," Tenten explained.

"So you mean, you will be the decoy while I do the trick that will create an opportunity for you to grab that bell," Ukami thought for a moment. He was also worried the situation she will be in, considering the power and capabilities her opponent has. "Alright, I'll but you have to be very careful then, alright."

"Sure. So shall we."

"Let's do it."

Naruto was just standing on the middle of the field, still waiting for his attackers. Despite his calm demeanor that he portrayed, he didn't take them lightly. He knew very well that these guys have a pretty nasty trick up on their sleeves, he just have to wait and see what it is.

The wait did not last long; Tenten swiftly came running towards him armed with a long wooden staff which seemed to be a **Rokushaku Bo**. She attacked him with the staff; trying to hit him from different angles. Naruto was having a hard time, evading the pole and trying to hit her in return. Everytime he saw an opportunity to attack, the staff stopped him. He couldn't really advance and get into a position where he can directly hit her. He soon realized that she had a better taijutsu than he had although it hurt his pride a little, but the truth hurts; he sure had his hands full that time. One hand, he was fighting a superior taijutsu and on the other hand he has to be on a constant guard of any surprise attack coming from the other, worst, he had no idea of the true capabilities of the other anbu. Soon he was really tempted to use his other chakra, but he resolved not to, considering that it would be dangerous for them and his and in someway, it will be cheating.

But as the fight goes on, Naruto felt something different, as an experience ninja, he well remembered the saying, which tells that you can't use the same technique on the opponent. However, he noticed that Tenten repeatedly uses the same attacks on him that made them easier to predict and evade. Naruto acknowledged that Tenten is a superior taijustu user than him, but her monotonous attacks did not show it anymore, instead it showed that he was the better one then. But suspicion did not escape Naruto, he sensed that something was up and he didn't notice at first.

"Damn, that guy could use **Shura Eizo no jutsu**, a high level genjutsu," he said to himself. "And pretty good too. But I got to break free from here…" Naruto was halted by his thoughts as it dawned upon him their plan. He realized that in order for him to escape the genjutsu, he had to stop his movements and gain a stable control of his chakra to undo the genjutsu, but once he do that, they will have the opportunity to snatch the bell away from him, much more he wouldn't see where it would be coming from. But if he won't stop, the real Tenten would just knock him out without him knowing where it would be coming from.

"We got you now Naruto," Tenten quietly claimed their victory as she watched him punching nothing but air.

But she was forgetting something. Naruto was no Shikamaru, who intellectually calculates his course of action; he was more of a "spur of moment" strategist. "Taijo Kage Bushin no Jutsu," she heard Naruto yell, where a dozen or more of Naruto appeared on the field, leaving her unsure which one to hit.

"Damn, now I don't know which one to hit. I hope Ukami can hold on until I hit the right one," she exclaimed to herself.

She began randomly hitting the clones one by one. She had to move fast, before Ukami will lose all his energy, where in fact, unknown to her, somewhere out there, her partner was already dead on one's feet.

However, Naruto's plan of mass producing his clones was not only intended to confuse Tenten, there was more to it, something the other Anbus did not expect, not in their whole life or in the next life to come. It was something beyond a normal shinobi can comprehend.

* * *

A/N: **Rokushaku Bo: a6 ft. long wooden staff. It is a ninja weapon used by the ancient Ninjas of Japan.**

**Shura Eizo no jutsu: I made this up. heheehe. The literal meaning of it is Fighting Reflection. Anyone who will fall under this jutsu will continually fight the image reflected by this jutsu.**


	4. Chapter 4: Inferno in the Past

Chapter 4: Inferno in the Past

A**_/N: I'm sorry for not updating soon, my computer crashed down a week ago. I also thank the people who reviewed my story. I appreciate it that you like my story and that you're looking forward to the coming chapters_**.

* * *

"I really hate to do this, but you left me no choice," Naruto talked to himself. "Henge," Naruto yelled and their stood an army of totally nude bodies of man with Kakashi's masked face.

"What the fu," Tenten screamed her lungs out as she covered her eyes or slightly covered them with her hands.

Ukami, who was losing chakra from using the justsu just totally lost it. The genjutsu was cancelled revealing the real Tenten.

Naruto who had transformed himself to nude man with Kakashi's face on it saw Tenten close to him covering her eyes. He cancelled his henge and quickly grabbed Tenten.

It startled her thinking that a nude man just grabbed her from behind. So she counteredhe grab and threw Naruto to the ground.

"Stupid Naruto," she yelled,"to think that I had that degree of respect for you a while ago. Stupid, stupid," as she continued on stepping Naruto's guts on the ground.

Naruto was just laughing; the kicking did not really hurt him though. "I'm sorry Tenten, but as ninja you must do something that the enemy did not expect," he explained himself as he stood from the ground.

Ukami, on the other hand, was puking himself out; completely detesting and sick of the scene he saw a while ago. But no matter how hard he tried to erase the scene, it keeps coming back to him so he puked on.

After they have pulled themselves together from the Naruto's deceitful jutsu, they gathered around in circle listening on Naruto's assessments. Tenten was totally bemused over Naruto's assessment capabilities. The fact, that Naruto was not known to pay attention in his younger years, his assessments were not only correct but also encouraging. Listening to him made her heart pump a little bit faster and without noticing she blushed. But the assessment meeting did not last that long.

"Well, we have a genjutsu user, a taijutsu specialist and me, well I'm good," making an amicable facial expression, "but before we go do you have some questions or clarification," he asked.

"Yeah, I do have one," Ukami quickly interjected.

"Shoot"

"Well, I was wondering, what squad you were before," Ukami asked. Tenten beat herself for forgetting that part.

"I was at the 13th squad before I was appointed here."

"What happened then," Tenten took her chance in asking.

"Well something happened, and it has to do with our first mission," Naruto got up from the ground. He picked up his bag and wore his mask, "6 a.m. tomorrow at the South gate, and we will head for Broken River."

The other two pick up his lead and followed him. The team made their way out of the training ground and into the Anbu barracks where they said their good byes and went on their separate ways after changing into their casual dress. Ukami walked home; while the handsome young man outside the entrance of the administration building escorted Tenten. Naruto saw her being escorted he sighed knowing well there's nothing he could do about it and went on his way to grab a bite.

* * *

It was early in the evening then, and the streets of Konoha were filled with people walking around and across the streets. Some people made their way to the restaurants and some to the grocery stores, others to the park and others were just on their way home. It was a typical evening inside the village of the leaf.

Naruto made his way to the now improved Ichikaru Ramen and Grill Restobar. The place is not that big, it has 7 tables each were covered with red satin with dragon embroideries table cloth and a bar table which is able to accommodate maybe 8 -10 people, they also have 3 waiters 2 ex- ninja cooks aside from Ayame's dad and a cashier who was Ayame herself.

"Hey, Naruto," greeted one of the waiters. He has been working there for over a year now and has recognized the most favorite customer of the Restobar. "I'll get your order after I'm done here," he said and turned to the other customer.

Naruto made his way to his favorite sit after waiving at Ayame behind the counter. He used to sit at the bar where people could immediately see him telling tales and talking with the other customers, but after all the years he has been serving under the secretive life of an Anbu, his ways changed and now he sit at the corner where he can see everyone who comes and goes out instead.

"What can I get you now, Naruto," the waiter a while ago asked; he had with him a pen and a piece of paper ready to take down Naurto's long order.

"Let's see," Naruto scan the menu on his table, "alright tonight I'll have 1 serving of tonkutsu ramen, 1 serving of tanmen, 1 serving of Yakizana, 1 serving of Hayashi rice and a bottle of chuhai please," he placed the menu back on the table and grinned at waiter knowing well the amount of his order was rather large for one person.

The waiter scrambled in writing Naruto's large order andafter he finished, he silently read the order then turns to Nauto. "Alright your order is 1 serving of tonkutsu ramen, 1 serving of tanmen, 1 serving of Yakizana, 1 serving of Hayashi rice and 2 bottles of chuhai, right?"

"One bottle actually," Naruto corrected the waiter.

"Ok, one bottle of Chuhai then. I'll get these for you in a minute or so," the waiter courteously smiled."

Naruto rested his back on the chair and observe all the people that came in. The dim lights did not cause any difficulty in his observation; in fact it provided him comfort. However, instead of observing the coming and out going customers as he usually does, his mind drifted back to Tenten. He did not really expect to see someone from his past that day and more to be a teammate. Was it a sign of things to come? His thoughts wondered from Tenten and reached the fateful day of October, 3 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a dreadful day; hundreds bodies were laid scattered all over the field, both of the sound nins and the leaf nins; some were dead, some were half-dead and the stench of blood filled the air. Among the bodies that lay on the ground was some of Naruto's batch and friends. Only 3 figures were left standing, Naruto and Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Come back here you bastard," Naruto screamed the chakra of the nine-tailed-kyubii enveloped his body.

"Oh you think I would Naruto. It was a mistake to return with you the first time,' Sasuke replied.

"There's no way you can defeat us, with just 2 tails. Hell you can't even with 3," Orochimaru laughed

"You shut up Orochimaru, or else I swear I'll tear you apart you bastard!"

"Naruto kun, make me."

Naruto dashed with great speed that a normal skilled ninja could not even catch up. He cocked his hand and let the chakra arm stretch and grabbed Orochimaru's neck but it turned to be a kawarimi. Naruto shifted the chakra arm towards Sasuke but Sasuke went to his 2nd level curse seal and blocked Naruto's chakra. Of course the power of the kyubii was still overpowering but Sasuke with his 2nd level curse power was enough to match up with it.

Naruto was attack by Orochimaru from behind with a number of snakes from his sleeves but Naruto evaded it however, Sasuke attack from behind and hit him square on the back of his neck. Naruto fell hard on the ground. Even with the kyubii chakra, he felt the impact of the force. Naruto was quick on his feet realizing that he will be more in danger if he took too long to get up. Assessing his current situation, he was left with no choice. He doesn't really want to use this much knowing the dangers it may cause but it was a necessity. He released his 3rd tail and the chakra grew more powerful.

Sasuke felt the growing power of Naruto right in his very eyes. He has never seen Naruto in this form, with fangs and whose body was enveloped by chakra with 3 tails.

"Shit, what's with this power," Sasuke mumbled. It was scary and dangerous.

Naruto launched another ground trembling attack on Orochimaru, this time Oro was hit right on his guts. He failed to evade it because of the attack's swiftness. Oro was thrown off the ground and landed several meters away or more if it wasn't for a tree.

Sasuke jumped in fornt of Naruto and performed a fire technique but the fire technique was cancelled even before it was launched, Naruto's charka arm grabbed Sasuke's throat and threatened to crush it. Sasuke gasped for air and was coughing hard. Even with his 2nd level curse seal, he failed to let himself loose from the grapple. He tried to kick and slap the charka arm but to no avail.

"Why are you doing this again Sasuke," Naruto asked behind the roaring voice of the kyubii.

"I told you before Naruto, I will have power and kill Itachi."

"But why are you going to that snake bastard. You know he wants to use your body as his next container."

"Not until I kill Itachi," he said; his voice was failing him. "Naruto, I don't care Konoha's problem with Orochimaru, all I want is powerto revenge my family and myself."

Naruto can't believe what he was hearing; how can an esteemed and admired Uchiha care less for the village that looked up on their family bloodline; he who was adored and almost worshipped by the villagers. It was just insulting for Naruto who have work his way just to be acknowledge that he exist but more than that Naruto can't believe Sasuke's attitude of throwing away friendships and hurt themfor the sakeofrevenge.

"I have no choice but to kill you Sasuke, even if I'm going to hurt Sakura-chan's feelings, I can't afford to let Orochimaru have the power of the sharingan and destroy Konoha and all of its people ," Naruto cried while saying those words. Hurting the person he loved so much and killing a person who seemed like a brother to him tortures his heart. It was painful than it could have ever been. "Sasuke, don't let me do this," Naruto screamed in pain.

"Hold your horses you demon bastard," Oro called out.

Naruto turned to Oro. His eyes widened at the sinister view he behold. There were 2 huge snakes each were threatening to devour his friends particularly Sakura and Iruka sensei.

"Yes, you let him go or I swear I'm going to kill your precious friends," Oro threatened.

Naruto was flared up, his anger and contempt grew andthe power of the Kyubii started growing, but Naruto knew that if the 4th tail comes out it will be the end of him and his friends. Again Naruto was caught in a very uncomfortable if not sadist situation. Naruto carefully assessed his situation and weigh the pros and cons of his course of action. Unconsciously his assessment took time, something he should have not done in facing Orochimaru whose patience is not one of his virtues. He saw the malicious eyes of the serpent nin, it was all evil and nothing more.

"Kill him," Oro ordered one of his snakes. The snake crushed Iruka's half-dead body to the ground and ripped him apart

The sight triggered Naruto's anger again,that anger fed off the kyubii's evil chakra and it grew even more powerful as the 4th tail was threatening to come out. He could no longer hold it, it was so painful for him to see the very first person who expressed his kindness to him, killed right in front of his very eyes and he failed to stop it despite his power. His heart was broken like a jar broke into pieces. But still Naruto restrained himself knowing well the consequence of the 4th tail appearance. He knew that if he allowed his emotions to propel the power of the kyubii, he might end up killing everyone including his friends and worst he may let loose the Kyubii himself.

"Release him Naruto or I will kill this girl next," he motioned his snake to let some blood of the kunoichi spilled a litte bit.

Naruto immediately released Sasuke from his grasp before anything could happen and Sasuke fell unconscious. He turned to Oro controlling his anger he said,"I swear to you Orochimaru, before the blood of Iruka-sensei and all other shinobis who died because of your greed, the next time I'll see your face, I will surely kill you," he tighten up his fist.

Orochimaru sent one of his snakes to fetch Sasuke and they all disappeared from a distance.

Naruto slowly lowered his chakra; his eyes stared at the torn body next to the pink haired kunoichi. Tears smudge his vision before it fell to the ground. Naruto slowly approached, limping; he grabbed his chest as if it was going somewhere. He could feel the piercing anguish; it the most painful thing he had experience in his entire life, much more than the pain of living alone and being ignored as a child.

"Iruka-sen… sen… sei…. Iru..ka…," tears failed Naruto to mention his teahers name. "Ir…uka…sen…ahahahahah!" Naruto cried; he cried like he had never cried before. He fell to the ground as his last remaining strength was sucked by the sorrow he was feeling.

The following day, was a teaser. Despite the sorrowful circumstance of burying one of Konoha's beloved teacher and other brave shinobis, the sun was shining brightly and the morning creatures were playing under the blissful rays of the sun. Yet the beauty of the morning did not lift spirits up, especially for Naruto, to see his friend die was painful enough to break his heart, but to bear the truth that his teacher and friend is already gone, was a scorcher to his soul. His tears fell like forever, ever flowing and not stopping.

"If only I was able to stop him," he said sobbing.

"Naruto," a gentle voice held his hand. He looked and met the tearful eyes of the pink haired kunoichi. "Please, don't blame your self, I don't blame you."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Be strong Naruto…" she held his hand tighter.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan. Yes I'll be stronger. I will protect you and our friends," Naruto planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead and lifted up her between them. "The next time you'll see me I'll definitely be stronger. I won't be gone; I will be always be looking after you. I promise you that," with that said he left the burial ceremony even before the Hokage could start her speech.

"Today we lay to rest our fine and brave shinobis…" the speech of the Hokage started.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

The smoke and the tasteful aroma of the food brought Naruto back to the real world. He turned to the waiter who noticed him staring at the blank wall. "Here's your order Naruto."

"Thank you," Naruto gestured a polite bow. Not wasting anymore time he ate his fill although not without contemplating of the past. "I let someone die again," he thought to himself. He held the jaded necklace that Tsunade gave him, "This seemed to be curse necklace after all," he chuckled.

It was already pass dinnertime and Kakashi was still studying some documents at his office. Kakashi does not usually do this, but for some reasons he did. He was scanning some scrolls and old papers looking for anything that may help him grasp of the idea of the recent movement of Orochimaru's men. Kakashi was so bothered then so he decided to take a walk to clear his mind and maybe he can have the answers by then.

* * *

Since it was late in the evening, the streets have become quieter and moon goddess was kind enough to share her light unto the blood stained ground of the earth. It was a good time for Kakashi to clear his mind, just walking in the corners and let his brain relax. 

After walking some distance, he passed by the hospital. It was quite as it should be but he noticed something. There was shadow creeping out of the window. Kakashi hid himself behind the tree and observed the shadow. Although a ninja's sight is keen but the darkness did not spare Kakashi, it was difficult to identify who it was.

The shadow leapt from the window down to the ground. It stayed crouched on the ground for a while before it moved and ran deep into the forest. But the shadow's escapade was momentary as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and surprised him with a kick on the face. The shadow was knocked to the ground. He was wobbly when he got up but was quick enough to block Kakashi's second attack. He countered Kakashi with a punch but Kakashi was quicker to hit him the second time.

Kakashi could not still identify the person he was fighting with because of the person wore a mask but he could tell that he was a man. He tried to grabbed him but again the guy was quick to counter stopping Kakahsi from grabbing him.

"You better tell me who you are. There 's no escape for you," Kakashi warned.

But the other guy did not answer; instead he threw some smoke bomb to cover his escape. Kakashi expected this so before the other guy could escape he swiftly shifted his position and grabbed the person from a different angle. Again the person evaded his grapple but not without revealing his face, his inferior taijutsu allowed Kakashi to grab hold of his mask and reveal his identity

"Mamoru," Kakashi surprisingly exclaimed. "What are you doing?" But still there was no reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright this is it. I hope you like it. Again I would like to say sorry for not updating soon. Please feel free to review the chapter. 

Anyway here are the identification of the Japanese food mention in this chapter. These real japanese foods.

**Chuhai:** are flavored alcoholic drinks with relatively low alcohol content. They come in many different flavors such as lemon, grapefruit and pineapple, and are based on shochu.

**Hayashi Rice**: is Japanese style hashed beef, thinly sliced beef and onions in a sauce made of ketchup and soya sauce, and served on cooked rice

**Tonkotsu Ramen:** White, milky, pork based

**Tanmen:** Vegetable ramen

**Yakizana:** means grilled fish. Many varieties of fish are enjoyed in this way.


End file.
